


hitting on you

by deansfallenangel



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boy Squad, Boys In Love, Cheesy, Coffee date, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Isak, Isak and Even being cute, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Angst, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but I still love him, but only for like 2 paragraphs tho, emma cannot take a fucking hint, even cares deeply about mother earth, even is literally isaks sun like same son, flirty even, he flirts so much im not even kidding, he made me cringe so much while writing this, honestly this is really really cheesy bear with me, isak is honestly an awkward lil bean, not only am i bad at writing but also tagging i am so sorry, ok isak was actually an asshole and im sorry, so much texting, stupid jokes, talking about issues like two goddAMN ADULTS, they love isak a lot ok but they also love teasing him, this is honestly so dialogue based im sorry, ugly meeting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansfallenangel/pseuds/deansfallenangel
Summary: Prompt: “You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend” AUIsak is head over heels for Even but doesn't dare talk to him. So the first time he actually does talk to him is because he accidentally punches him in the face while trying to explain to the boy squad the million reasons why he should never speak with Even.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where to start. This is the first fanfic I have written in three years, so please bear with me. I promise it'll get better :D also English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it. the wonderful [casdroid](http://casdroid.tumblr.com/) beta'd the whole thing and she helped me choose a title for this mess, so thanks again <3  
> I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic!! I don't really know yet where to go with this but be sure that there's more to come! Enjoy :)

Isak was the master of denial. He was actually the best. He had denied for months that he actually liked guys, more specifically his best friend Jonas (though that was over now). And now he was denying that he actually had a huge crush on that new guy Even who had transferred for his last year. Of course he had heard the rumors but he didn’t want to busy himself with thinking about Even and the reasons he came to Nissen. Why would he? Isak wasn’t interested in the guy  _ that much _ . See? Master of denial.

It was an ordinary, boring Tuesday, and Isak and his friends were out in the school yard finally getting a break from their annoying German teacher. Isak hated her and it was obvious that she reciprocated those feelings. He just didn’t know anything about that goddamn language and never bothered to study it because he literally had no interest whatsoever and it was fucking hard. So because he didn’t know jackshit and didn’t even try to pretend that he did, he would always get into arguments with their teacher, telling her how stupid German was. Isak normally didn’t act out like that; usually he was a very calm person that got along with his teachers. But she filled him up with such a rage that he couldn’t hold back.

“I swear to God, one day I am going to strangle this woman and I will enjoy every minute of it,” Isak said once they left the classroom. He was panting with rage while trying to calm himself down.

“Dude, if you would just study for that class and not let her get to you that much, you wouldn’t want to murder an innocent woman,” Jonas replied, grinning slightly. Oh how often had Isak heard that sentence from his mouth and had just deliberately ignored it? Too many times, probably.

“She is not innocent!” he yelled, outraged by Jonas’ comment.

“Sure, she isn’t, Isak. Sure.”

Isak rolled his eyes, maybe a tad too hard, and decided to drop it since none of his friends took him seriously anyway. So instead he changed the subject and asked them if they had already made plans for the weekend.

“Emma is having a party on Friday. Apparently she’s celebrating her birthday or whatever, but we’re going,” Jonas answered and sat down on one of the benches in the yard. He retrieved a sandwich and Isak watched him take a rather big bite. Isak wanted to let out a groan once Jonas mentioned Emma’s name but he was able to stop himself.

“I’m surprised you didn’t know about your girlfriend’s birthday party,” Mahdi teased him, flashing him one of his biggest grins.

Now Isak actually groaned loudly, shaking his head. “She is not my girlfriend, for fuck’s sake.” Ever since Eva’s party where they had made out, everyone - especially Emma - seemed to think that they were exclusive. Only Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus knew the whole truth, namely that he was gay and had tried to convince everyone else (but mostly himself) that he liked girls. Which was obviously not the case. But even if he did prefer vaginas over dicks, he would have zero interest in Emma personality-wise because she was annoying as hell and that girl just couldn’t take a fucking hint.

“I know, I know. I’m just messing with you.”

Isak threw him a look, showing him just how amused he was by his joke. Not. He knew that the jokes would only stop if he either found someone else to make out with or told Emma to fuck off. He decided on the latter, since the first would require him to either come out or kiss another girl, possibly raising her hope as well and then he would be in the same position all over again. And honestly, he didn’t want to be known as the guy who broke all the girls’ hearts and then turned out to be gay. Yeah, no.

While he was considering how to break it to Emma that they were not and never would be dating, a glimpse of a thousand of layers of clothing, which he could see from the corner of his eye, caught his attention immediately. Suddenly, Isak was very,  _ very  _ distracted, his eyes glued to Even’s every step, a small smile on his lips. It wasn’t until one of the boys snapped their fingers in front of him that he realized he was staring at Even way too long and intense to be considered normal. “Hmm?” was the only thing Isak got out as he turned away from Even and back to his friends. He was met with three matching grins. Isak raised an eyebrow as if to ask what was going on when Magnus finally put him out of his misery.

“Soo, when are you finally going to ask Even out? Or do you want to just stare at him for the rest of your life?”

Isak’s eyes bugged out upon hearing this question. “Uhh, what? Why… why would I do that? I have zero interest in him, I don’t even know him! Why would you even suggest such a thing? Jesus Christ, Magnus,” he babbled. The blush that had risen on his cheeks was very obvious, too.

His stuttering was only met with yet another grin. “Come on, it’s obvious you like him! You stare at this guy like he hung the moon every time he walks by. Just ask him,” Jonas chimed in.

“Exactly. You don’t even try to hide it anymore, you’re just full on staring at him,” Magnus added.

“That’s… that’s not true! You are lying. What are you even talking about? How do I not know that maybe you have a crush on him and are just trying to distract from yourself, huh?” Isak sputtered, looking suspiciously at his friend. He knew he was talking bullshit but apparently it was enough to get Magnus confused and to shut him up.

He saw Mahdi shake his head out of the corner of his eye, saw him trying to hold his laughter in, and Isak only raised a single eyebrow. “What? You are being ridiculous right now.” His eyebrow only shot higher, silently asking Mahdi what the hell he meant by that. “Oh come on! Magnus is head over heels for Vilde. She’s the only one he ever talks about. Why would you even say he’s into Even when it is you that has this huge ass crush on him?”

Isak let out a deep sigh and realized that he just couldn’t lie to his friends. He might have a crush on Even, only maybe, and even if Isak was straight, he couldn’t deny that this boy was fucking _beautiful_. So of course he was haunting Isak’s dreams, night and day, and Isak couldn’t stop thinking about him. It wasn’t his fault that Even was literally his dream guy, with him being so tall and his perfect soft hair that he just wanted to bury his hands in and… Isak snapped himself out of his daydream because right now was not the time for this. He stared at his feet as he mumbled, “I don’t even know if he’s into guys. And it seems a lot like he isn’t.” It honestly hurt him every time he thought about it, and he didn’t like to remind himself that he would probably never have a chance with him.

“Well, you should ask him anyway. Just go over there and talk to him. What’s the worst that could happen?” Jonas asked and tried to smile hopefully at Isak.

“There are so many things that could go wrong! What if he’s a homophobic asshole and he gets all weirded out by me? What if he beats me up for implying that he might be gay, too? What if he tells everyone at school that I’m gay?” Did Isak also mention that he was pretty much the master at painting worst case scenarios? Yeah, he was.

“Isak, you need to chill. Even doesn’t seem like the guy to do this stuff,” Jonas said, trying to calm him down, but it was already too late. Isak was hyperventilating and was past the point of no return. 

“But what if he _is_?” he wanted to know. “What if he is the kind of guy to get mad and beat the shit out of me? I don’t want to get beaten up by the guy I like just because I _like_ him.” Isak was speaking frantically at this point, dramatically throwing his arms in the air. He looked extremely ridiculous. While he kept freaking out about all the bad things that could happen, nobody seemed to notice that the person this was all about was coming up to them. Isak wasn’t aware that Even had come to a halt behind him, so it was even more of a surprise as his hand suddenly hit a face. He turned around only to see the guy of his dreams holding his nose, which was bleeding. Isak was literally about to faint right there and then. Jesus Christ, of course it was his luck that he punched his crush in the face while talking about asking him out. He wanted to disappear right now or curl up in his bed and never come out again (no pun intended).

“Fuck, I’m sorry! Shit, are you okay?” Isak asked concerned and immediately wanted to punch  _ himself  _ in the face after he said it. It was more than obvious that Even was definitely not okay.

Even tried to muster a smile but instantly winced.  _ Goddamnit Isak,  _ he cursed himself. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Even, ever, and it actually broke his heart seeing him like this. He continued apologizing to him without letting Even speak until he laid a hand on his shoulder which immediately stopped Isak. He thought he might die just by this little touch. “Hey, hey. I’m good. Don’t worry,” Even tried to calm him down and Isak wanted to laugh at that.

“Your nose is bleeding and I probably broke it. And you’re saying you’re good? Are you kidding me?” he asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. Isak took a step closer to be able to investigate the damage he’s done better. His breath hitched at the close proximity. If it were a different universe, he would probably get lost in his eyes, even stare at his lips, wanting to kiss them so badly, and focus on every other little detail on his face. But in this universe he punched him in his pretty face and now had to deal with the aftermath. After Isak was finally done staring at his nose, he stepped back and looked thoughtfully at Even. “It’s probably not broken but you should get that checked out by the school doctor,” he finished determined.

“Nah, I’m fine. I’ll live. And the bleeding has stopped, too. I’m all good.”

Isak raised an eyebrow at that and gave a laugh marred with disbelief. “You gotta be kidding me. Okay, I get it. You’re pretty funny and all. But joke’s over, I’m taking you to the doctor now.”

“I’ve heard better date ideas, but sure, if you insist,” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning at Isak. His eyes went wide at that and a deep pink blush painted his cheeks. Even’s comment threw him off completely and he didn’t really know what to answer. So he decided on saying nothing and simply nodded nervously.

While Even already started walking towards the entrance of the school, Isak turned around to his friends one last time, looking desperate and mouthing ‘Help’. He was sure he would be alone with Even for a while now and he was nervous as hell. He was only met with encouraging smiles and a few thumbs up. Didn’t look like anyone wanted to help him out. Sometimes he really hated his friends. He turned on his heel and began following Even, walking a tad faster to catch up with him. It didn’t take long until they reached the doctor’s office and were told to sit down and make themselves comfortable because it would take a while.

It was pretty quiet while they were waiting, the chatter of the nurses being the only sound breaking the silence between them, and it was driving Isak crazy. He wanted to tell him so many things but his brain wouldn’t connect to his mouth. It was frustrating. He opened his mouth several times but closed it again immediately, not knowing where even to begin. Isak sighed quietly and thought that maybe the best way to begin this conversation was to apologize to him.

Isak cleared his throat before saying, “Uhm… I’m sorry about punching you. I didn’t do it on purpose or whatever. It was an accident, I swear.”

Even pretended to think about that for a few seconds and then gave him his trademark 1000 watt smile that could light up the entirety of Oslo at night. Isak tried his very best not to faint right then and there. “Mhmm, yeah, I didn’t take you for the type of guy that goes around randomly hitting people. But I’m good, apology accepted.”

“I only ever hit on people, you know.” Isak tried to play it cool but on the inside he was freaking out, cursing himself, beating himself up because  _ What the fuck, Isak? _ He wished he could take it back. Yet again, for the second time today, he wanted to disappear. The only thing that calmed him down a bit was that his comment apparently made Even smile, which actually meant the world for Isak because he was even more beautiful. Isak would probably never say it out loud - we’ll see about that since he was  _ so _ good at keeping his mouth shut - but he was actually in love with Even’s smile.

It was silent for a few seconds until Even looked directly at him again and raised an eyebrow, slightly grinning. “So, were you hitting on me, too? Is that how you do it?”

Isak was so caught off guard that he couldn’t really reply, too surprised by what Even said. He tried hard to keep the blush off his face but failed miserably and scratched the back of his neck, looking for an answer. Before he could reply anything though, one of the nurses came up to them and asked Even to follow her into one of the rooms. The other boy stood up and walked towards the room the nurse disappeared in but before he went in, he turned around one last time and smiled while winking at Isak. He could imagine that the movement probably hurt Even’s nose but he was pretty good at hiding it. And although Isak had to admit that Even was also pretty bad at winking, it only deepened the blush on his cheeks.

He decided to wait for Even since it was essentially his fault that he ended up here. While he was sitting in the chair at the doctor’s office, he thought about how everything that could have possibly gone wrong actually did go wrong. The first time he talked to his crush was because he punched him in the face and literally had to drag him to the school doctor. Isak buried his head in his hands because fuck this. This was not how things were supposed to go when he first talked to Even (given that he actually worked up the courage to even go near him). One of the things that surprised him but shouldn’t have come as a surprise was that Even was actually a kind, funny person and not the asshole he was scared he really would be. He wasn’t even remotely pissed that he got punched in the face whereas anyone else would have started a fight.

Since Isak wasn’t too keen on repeating the situation in his head over and over again, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and saw the notifications from the group chat he had with the other guys. He opened the chat and couldn’t help the eye roll that promptly followed after reading the messages.

(10:35)

**Magnus:**  
How’s it going with Even, Isak?

(10:44)

**Magnus:**  
???

(10:52)

**Magnus:**  
Dude, don’t leave us hanging like this

(10:53)

**Mahdi:**  
Damn right, we want information

(10:53)

**Jonas:**  
No, we need it

(11:01)

**Magnus:**  
…I guess they are already fucking somewhere

(11:01)

**Jonas:**  
Probably

(11:02)

**Mahdi:**  
Not on school ground tho, doesn’t seem a lot like Isak

(11:02)

**Magnus:**  
truuue. Do you think we should text Eskild? See if he knows anything?

(11:02)

**Mahdi:**  
yes, text him

(11:03)

**Isak:**  
guys what the fuck

(11:03)

**Magnus:**  
HE’S ALIVE! How was sex with Even, Isak?

(11:04)

**Isak:**  
we didn’t have sex what the hell

(11:04)

**Magnus:**  
sure you didn’t

(11:05)

**Isak:**  
the wait at the office was just really long   
Shut up, Magnus  


(11:05)

**Jonas:**  
you almost pissed yourself when you saw that you hit him, it was hilarious

(11:06)

**Isak:**  
shut up Jonas

(11:06)

**Jonas:**  
but seriously, how’s it going? any success so far?

(11:06)

**Isak:**  
if by success you mean totally embarrassing myself, then yes. I am very successful.

(11:07)

**Mahdi:**  
what did you do??

(11:08)

**Isak:**  
I apologized again for hitting him and then said that I usually only hit on people

(11:08)

**Magnus:**  
oh my god

(11:09)

**Mahdi:**  
I hope you know that I just laughed out loud and my teacher looked like she wanted to kill me since we are talking about serious issues here

(11:10)

**Jonas:**  
what did he say?

(11:11)

**Isak:**  
‘were you hitting on me too? Is that how you do it?’

(11:11)

**Mahdi:**  
that guy totally likes you back, I will bet everything I have  
We should bet how long it will take for Isak and Even to get together  


(11:12)

**Magnus:**  
WE SHOULD

(11:12)

**Jonas:**  
okay I’ll give them a week

(11:12)

**Magnus:**  
I’ll give them till the end of the day

(11:13)

**Isak:**  
jesus christ you guys why am I even friends with you?  
goodbye  


Isak shook his head as he turned off his phone and put it away again, still in disbelief that they actually had this conversation right now. Sure, he loved his friends, but sometimes he just wanted to strangle them for a bit. He was also starting to wonder what was taking Even so long and looked into the direction of the room he had disappeared in when the door suddenly opened and the taller boy walked out. Isak stood up but waited for him to come to a halt in front of him. He didn’t want to run up to him like some worried boyfriend or whatever - although Isak desperately wished they were together so he could actually be a worried boyfriend. When Even stopped in front of him, he raised an eyebrow. “No band aid for you?”

“Nope. It isn’t broken or anything, just slightly bruised. So she didn’t think it was necessary to patch me up,” Even replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh okay. That’s good, I guess. At least it’s not broken.”

“Yeah, she also said that the person who punched me didn’t hit hard enough for it to break. Probably was a softie,” Even teased him.

“Hey! I am not. I could punch you hard enough if I wanted to!” Another thing he immediately regretted saying because fucking great, Isak, that was exactly what you should say to your crush.

Even only raised an eyebrow, obviously amused by Isak’s reaction. “Oh really?” he asked (,)  upon which Isak only gave him a nod. “Well, she also told me to stay away from people who want to hit me.”

Isak’s mouth formed a little ‘oh’. The disappointment was written clearly all over his face and he didn’t do anything to hide it. “Uhm… I should get going then. Gotta go back to class, you know. I… uh… I’ll see you around, I guess.” Isak waved a little and then turned around, wanting to get the hell out of there, when suddenly a hand enclosed around his wrist, making him stop. He looked back over his shoulder and was met by a smiling Even, and how could he ever think he even remotely stood a chance of resisting that smile? Isak turned around completely, face to face with Even again, although he avoided his eyes. Sighing quietly, he prepared himself. Maybe Even wanted to get revenge, wanted to punch him in the guts one more time.

But he definitely didn’t expect the words that were tumbling from Even’s lips. “I never said I would listen to what she says. So, don’t go,” he said, smiling softly at him, and yeah, Isak would definitely never stand a chance. He was already a goner. “And honestly, you are allowed to hit me, but only if you hit  _ on  _ me.” Even winked at him again, and although he didn’t get better at in the last thirty minutes, it still colored Isak’s cheek a tad pink.

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, “do you wanna get coffee? I mean, as an apology for accidentally hitting you. I want to make it up to you.”

Even’s smile turned into a grin and he raised his eyebrows suggestively, a trademark sign, by now. “It’s a date then.”

Isak didn’t think his face could get any redder but after hearing those words come out of Even’s mouth, it did. He tried to hide it, looking down at his feet which suddenly became really interesting. Though Isak couldn’t help the smile on his lips and only nodded as a response, too shy to reply anything else.

“I’ll see you tomorrow after class then.” Giving Isak one last radiant smile, Even walked past him and out of the doctor’s office, leaving him behind with a matching smile of his own.

He looked at the door through which Even had just left adoringly while getting his phone out of his pocket and turning it back on. There were like a million messages in the group chat but Isak didn’t bother to read all of them. As he typed out a text, the smile on his face only grew bigger. Telling his friends that he had a date with Even seemed to make the whole situation so much realer. After he hit send on his phone, he put it back where it belonged and made his way to his next class, the smile permanent on his lips, so much that people actually started to worry about him because he hasn’t smiled so much for a while. But that was just something he would like to call the  _ Even effect  _ from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this but the chapter was hard on me and season 4 really distracted me. beta'd as always by [casdroid](http://casdroid.tumblr.com/), thank you <3 I hope you like it!  
> happy easter!!!

Isak stood in front of the mirror, trying to decide whether or not he should actually go with the sweatshirt he was wearing right now. It wasn’t like him to think about it that much and especially not for this long. Usually he would just throw on whatever made him feel comfortable. But today he would meet Even after school for their coffee date and he wanted to look good, okay? So he put extra effort into it. Isak couldn’t help the small smile on his lips as the word ‘date’ popped into his head. He still couldn’t believe this was actually happening only because he punched him in the face. What a story to tell the grandkids.

He was jolted out of his daydreams when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Confused he looked down on the screen as he had received a text message from an unknown number.

 

(07:25)  
**Unknown:** Hi, this is Even. I have to cancel our plans today. Family stuff came up. I’m sorry.

 

Isak could feel the disappointment rise inside his chest while his heart sunk a bit more with every word.

 

(07:26)  
**Even:** but we are definitely going on that date.

 

The promise of rescheduling made him feel only a tad better but his mood for the day had already been ruined. He decided to leave whatever he was wearing on since it didn’t matter anymore now. While Isak put on his red snapback, he texted back ‘Okay’ and then put his phone away again. He felt it vibrate one more time but he didn’t bother looking, didn’t want to. Isak just grabbed his backpack and made his way to school. His friends obviously noticed the bad mood he was in but nobody dared to ask. Considering the very grumpy expression he had on his face, they feared he would lash out if anyone even questioned what was going on. Isak didn’t want to be like this but he couldn’t help it, okay?

“So… Emma’s party on Friday. You’re coming with us?” Jonas asked tentatively. Isak thought about that for a moment. He really wanted to go out but why did it have to be at Emma’s? Even if he tried really hard, he couldn’t hide from her. He sighed and eventually nodded, willing to put up with her if that meant he could wasted. Sometimes he really regretted that he had pretended to be straight in front of his friends and had made out with Emma to prove his point. He wouldn’t have this problem then.

Jonas clapped him on the shoulder while Magnus and Mahdi both gave him a thumb up and it was for the first time today that a small smile appeared on his lips. His friends maybe sucked sometimes but they were still the best friends he could possibly ask for.

When he came home from school, he didn’t check his phone immediately, although he knew that there was at least one unread message from Even. Instead Isak went into the kitchen to make himself a toast. Lots of toast, actually. After he was done eating, he retreated to his room, doing his homework, watching dumb Youtube videos. Whatever you did when you were conveniently trying to ignore a text. But Isak knew he couldn’t keep up this childish behavior forever, so he had to check eventually.

 

(07:30)  
**Even:** are you free on Saturday? or maybe next week? we can hang out then if you want to?

(20:00)  
**Isak:** Saturday sounds good :)

(21:34)  
**Even:** then Saturday it is  
I’m really looking forward to it

(21:37)  
**Isak:** me too

 

They texted back and forth for a while, talking about everything and nothing. An outraged Even threatened to come over right this minute and make him sit through all the classic movies because Isak hadn’t seen most of them. He promised Even he would watch them eventually, mostly to calm him down.

 

(22:55)  
**Even:** Cancel all your plans, we are going to watch some next weekend

(22:58)  
**Isak:** what is your definition of ‘some’?

(23:00)  
**Even:** let’s just say you won’t be getting any sleep this weekend

(23:00)  
**Isak:** ;))

(23:02)  
**Even:** Isak Valtersen, are you being flirty right now?

(23:04)  
**Isak:** maybe

(23:04)  
**Even:** then it’s a date

(23:07)  
**Isak:** we haven’t even been on the coffee thing and you’re already planning the next one?

(23:08)  
**Even:** well yeah

(23:09)  
**Isak:** you’re incredible

(23:09)  
**Even:** I know, I’ve been told before

(23:11)  
**Isak:** shut up

(23:12)  
**Even:** AND DANCE WITH ME

(23:13)  
**Isak:** oh my god you are actually the worst

(23:15)  
**Even:** I am not and you know it  
And I bet I made you smile

(23:18)  
**Isak:** maybe  
We can dance on Friday though, Emma is having a party

(23:20)  
**Even:** so who’s the one planning dates now, huh?

(23:20)  
**Isak:** shut up

(23:21)  
**Even:** do you really wanna repeat this

(23:22)  
**Isak:** no

(23:24)  
**Even:** that’s what I thought  
I would love to come though

(23:28)  
**Isak:** cool

 

Isak smiled to himself as he reread the texts. He couldn’t believe this was real and happening. And now he even had a reason to look forward to Friday. The thought alone of them dancing together made him feel all giddy and warm inside. When he looked at the time though, he was surprised that it was already this late. He was focused so much on texting Even, he hadn’t realized how fast the time had gone by.

 

(23:35)  
**Isak:** hate to end this but I gotta go. It’s late and I got this test tomorrow  
That I have definitely studied for

(23:37)  
**Even:** haha okay. Sleep well and good luck with your test tomorrow

(23:40)  
**Isak:** if I fail this, it’s your fault

(23:40)  
**Even:** how is it my fault??

(23:42)  
**Isak:** well I’ve been texting you all night, you kept me from studying

(23:43)  
**Even:** that’s what you call no self-control  
And it’s not my fault I am this amazing  
And if I had known you had to study, I would have stopped  
So this is all on you

(23:46)  
**Isak:** yeah yeah whatever. Good night

 

Eventually, he turned off his phone and went to bed. He would just cram tomorrow morning before school.  

\--

Friday rolled around sooner than he thought and Isak was actually really excited to go to the party tonight. Currently, he was pregaming with the guys at Jonas’ and he had already had his fair share of alcohol but he didn’t care. Tonight was going to be awesome.

“So, Even’s coming, too?” Jonas eventually asked and Isak only nodded.

“Wow, you’re incredible,” Magnus suddenly blurted out and the statement admittedly confused him a bit. He knew he was amazing but… why? He looked at his friend and waited for him to continue. “I mean, you punched the guy in the face and he’s still willing to go out with you? How do you do it? How are you able to charm people like that? I will never get it.”

Isak burst out in laughter at that and shrugged. “Probably because I’m not desperate like you.”

“You were pretty desperate to get a piece of Even.”

“I didn’t reach your level of desperation though. And even if I did, I don’t let it show.”

Magnus could only shake his head, still in awe of Isak’s charming skills.

They left the building around 9pm and made their way to Emma’s. Since her house was only 10 minutes away from Jonas’, they decided to walk the entire way, enjoying the crisp air. It was a fairly quiet and beautiful night outside with stars shining so bright you could recognize some of the constellations. Isak liked staring at the night sky. It reminded him of all these infinities, how small each of them were compared to the rest of the universe. How nothing actually mattered in the end because the universe had a plan set out for you and everything was already carved into stone. One would think that the thought might be terrifying, not being in control of whatever happens to you. But for some reason looking at the sky, with these thoughts running through his head, it was calming. It lifted a burden off of his shoulders. He wasn’t in control of everything and that was okay. It all happened for a reason and all that can happen will happen.

His train of thought was interrupted by his phone notifying him that he just received a text. He fished the device out of his pocket and unlocked it to see a message from Even.

 

(21:04)  
**Even:** I’ll be a little late. Hope that’s okay.

(21:04)  
**Isak:** as long as you show up

(21:05)  
**Even:** of course

(21:06)  
**Isak:** good :)

 

“Who is it?” Magnus inquired as he had noticed Isak typing away on his phone.

“It’s Even. He said he’ll show up later.”

“But he will definitely come, right?” Jonas asked him and he couldn’t help but pick up on the worry that was laced inside his voice. Isak had eventually told them that Even had cancelled on Tuesday, so he kind of saw where his concern was coming from.

Isak nodded in response and as he realized that Even wouldn’t text back, he put his phone away again. They continued their walk in silence until they finally reached Emma’s. When the boys entered the building, the party was already in full swing, and the birthday girl greeted them overly excited once she spotted them. They all wished her a happy birthday and hugged her although she did linger a bit longer on Isak than the other guys. It only made him slightly uncomfortable. He excused himself to get beer and left his friends with Emma. If the party was already starting out like this, with Emma being all over him, he definitely needed to get drunker. At least until Even arrived.

He returned to his friends and saw that Emma had already moved on to the next group that had appeared. Sighing with relief, Isak handed each of them a bottle of beer and after they all clinked their bottles with one another, he started drinking. And drinking and drinking. Isak himself wouldn’t say he was completely wasted but his friends would beg to differ.

When he checked his phone, it was already 22:30 and Even had still not shown up. Or at least Isak hadn’t seen him yet. But he was drunk and happy and enjoying himself and didn’t want to think about Even standing him up yet again. So instead he was dancing carelessly like nobody was watching. For a moment he didn’t even mind dancing with Emma. What he did mind though was her suddenly kissing him out of nowhere. Isak didn’t kiss her back but pushed her away instead.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked her irritated and wiped over his lips with his hand, wanting to get rid of the feeling of her lips touching his.

“I’m kissing you? Obviously?” she answered, confused and angry at the same time.

“But why?”

“Because we’re together.” It wasn’t even a question this time, just a statement, and Emma seemed to be so sure of it. But all Isak wanted to do was laugh because _what the hell?_

“I’m sorry to break this to you but we are not together. Never have been, never will be. I am not interested in you. At all. Please take a fucking hint and leave me alone.”

He could see tears forming in her eyes and yes, maybe he shouldn’t have been such an asshole about it but it was also probably the alcohol speaking. At least that was what Isak would tell himself in the morning to feel better. But right now he couldn’t care less. His eyes followed her when she turned away from him and ran into the other direction crying. And that was when he spotted Even standing in the doorway frozen, disappointment clear on his face. He had probably witnessed everything.

_Oh shit_ , Isak thought, _perfect timing as always, Valtersen._

Isak looked at him like he had been caught doing something bad and well, technically, that wasn’t quite wrong. He wanted to move, go over to Even and explain everything. Tell him that it wasn’t how it looked like, like they did in the movies. But he didn’t even get the chance. The other boy was already on his way over, confident in his stride as if he hadn’t just seen his crush kissing another girl. Isak didn’t do anything to hide his surprise that Even was coming over and wanted to talk to him. Didn’t people usually run away in a situation like this? Too hurt by what happened to confront them? Or was that only a thing that happened in the movies and real life human beings actually sorted this stuff out like grownups?

When he came to a halt in front of him, Isak found it incredibly hard to read his facial expression and he wasn’t sure if he could blame it on the alcohol.

“Girlfriend trouble?” Even asked, raising an eyebrow. There was no anger, hurt or disappointment in his voice. Just indifference, as if this whole situation didn’t bother him in the slightest.

Isak let out the longest sigh of his life and became obviously frustrated. “She is _not_ my girlfriend,” he replied, emphasizing the word ‘not’ in particular. People needed to stop thinking that.

“Well, she seemed pretty convinced she was.”

“Yeah, well, she is not, though. We made out at a party at the beginning of the school year once and ever since then she thought we were dating or some shit. Which is ridiculous because I don’t even like girls that way.” He blurted out the confession without actually meaning to and Even looked as surprised as Isak felt. Of course, he had said it before when he came out to the guys but it still felt weird saying it out loud. Especially with a fuck ton of people around who could, and possibly may, have heard. Suddenly, he was very, very uncomfortable.

Even seemed to notice that and nodded curtly as if Isak’s explanation was enough for him. “You wanna get out of here?”

In another universe, if the party had gone differently, if Even had shown up on time and they would have danced in the corner of the room, maybe even grinding against each other, the words would have had a different meaning for him. It would lead to a messy make out session, maybe they would even exchange some sloppy drunken handjobs. But right now, in this universe, he was offering a lifeline that Isak desperately needed and was more than willing to take. Even didn’t even have to do this for him, considering he could have chosen to stay angry at him but he didn’t. And Isak was eternally grateful for that.

Once Isak got his jacket, they got the hell out of there. As soon as his face hit the cold night air, he felt like he could finally breathe again. The high of being drunk was gone, replaced by nausea and soberness.

“Where do you want to go?” Even asked.

Isak just shrugged. “I don’t know. Somewhere else that isn’t this place.”

“Do you wanna go home?”

Again, he shrugged. “Can we just walk around for a bit? I think I could use the fresh air.”

Even nodded and they started walking around randomly. Isak didn’t know where they were going but right now, he couldn’t care less. He needed to get away from this party, as far as possible. It was quiet, a weird awkward silence with too much tension building up between the two of them, and it made Isak fidgety. As he was about to say something, Even beat him to it.

“Are you okay?” he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

“I will be,” Isak replied, avoiding Even’s gaze and looking down on the pavement in front of him. “I mean, I’ll be known as the guy who broke a girl’s heart on her birthday but it’ll pass. No one is going to talk about it anymore in a few weeks.” He wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Even or himself. Probably himself.

Even nodded as if to confirm his theory and then was quiet afterwards. Silence fell over them again, less heavy but still very tense. Eventually they reached a small park and once Isak spotted the bench, he was heading for it determinedly. He needed to sit down, even just for a moment. He let himself fall on it and waited for Even to join him. After he sat down, Isak spoke up again.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. It was obvious that Even waited for him to elaborate on that, so he continued, “I didn’t want tonight to go like this. And I definitely didn’t want to kiss Emma or for you to see it.”

Even raised an eyebrow at him and although he probably knew the answer already, he asked anyway. “Why?”

And Isak wanted to laugh because wasn’t this obvious? Was Even really going to make him say it? He sighed and shook his head. “I didn’t want you to think like everyone else that I have a thing with her. I wouldn’t like her even if I was straight.”

It surprised him that Even nodded in agreement. “Yeah, she can be a bit too much.” And he grinned at him and although his comment only made him feel a tad better, he couldn’t help but smile back. The tension was slowly seeping out of his body and it seemed like he could finally relax again.

Suddenly, there was a strong breeze around them, making Isak sling his arms around his body. Obviously, Even noticed that, so he moved closer to him on the bench.

“Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?”

Was this the part where he accepted the offer, put it on, and then when he walked home later, he would remember that he was still wearing it? And when he got into his room, he would fall asleep cuddling the clothing, having a reason to text his crush the next morning? He had to remind himself that his life wasn’t a cheesy love movie and that it wasn’t even _that_ cold for him to need Even’s jacket. So Isak looked at him for a moment but then shook his head. No, he was completely fine on his own.

“Well, if you don’t want my jacket, maybe you want to cuddle?” he asked with a slight grin on his face, raising an eyebrow.

Isak’s head shot up at that, maybe a bit too fast. The guy couldn’t have been for real, right? He was clearly and obviously messing with him. He threw him a suspicious look and then shook his head yet again. “Not big on cuddling.” Which was definitely a lie but he didn’t need to know that and Isak didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Even. Though, Isak couldn’t help but shift closer to the other boy, the warmth radiating off of him drawing him in. He may or may not have seen a small smile hushing over his lips.

Even started talking about his favorite movie again for which he judged him hardcore. _Romeo + Juliet_ , really? Come on! While Even looked down at his feet, he only told Isak to shut up and that this movie was on his list for next weekend when they would do the movie marathon together. Eventually, they fell into silence again and Isak started looking around. It should have been creepy, being out here at night, but seeing the park in complete silence, the rustling of the leaves being the only sound, he weirdly felt at peace and a certain kind of calmness. But maybe that was only because of Even. Isak didn’t know how long they had been sitting like this. Probably a while, but he didn’t mind. He was comfortable. It didn’t take much longer for Even to disrupt the quietness of the situation, though.

“So, earlier. We talked about a lot of things you don’t want. But what do you actually want? Like right now. Tell me one thing that you want,” he wondered but sounded enthusiastic at the same time.

_You_ was the first thing that came to his mind but obviously, Isak didn’t dare say it. His eyes darted down towards Even’s lips but instantly stopped when he caught himself.

“For the world to stop spinning for a while, so I can take a break,” Isak groaned instead while resting his head on his hands.

“Wow, that’s deep,” he replied while bumping their shoulders playfully, “I thought you were going to say something like weed or more alcohol or a bed.” Another grin flashed over his face.

He could still feel the warmth where they had touched, and Isak turned his head, looking directly at Even now. He couldn’t help but reciprocate that grin. “A bed actually sounds fucking great right now. I changed my mind, I want a bed.”

Even’s laugh was loud and clear in the otherwise silent park and Isak decided right then and there that it was his favorite sound. “Okay, okay, we’ll get you into a bed.”

Isak raised an eyebrow at Even and then wiggled them suggestively. It was only then that Even seemed to realize what he had said and Isak couldn’t believe his own eyes when his cheeks turned a tad pink. Even was actually _blushing_. “Oh God, that’s not what I meant!” he exclaimed and laughed. Isak couldn’t hold back anymore and joined him, the sound of their laughter filling the air.

“No, but seriously, do you want to go home?” Even asked, slowly coming down from the high.

Actually, he didn’t really want to go home if he thought about it. He wanted to stay here with Even, talking to him all night long. But he could also feel himself get tired, the aftermath of the alcohol gradually wearing him out.

Eventually, he nodded shortly and got up from the bench, waiting for Even to follow him suit. Isak walked slowly on purpose, wanting to relish in these last minutes of the night he had with Even although they were walking in silence yet again. But this time it was comfortable, no tension at all. It didn’t take them long until they stopped in front of Isak’s apartment and had to say their goodbyes. For a second, he was just shuffling his feet awkwardly, not knowing what to say. As always, it was Even who talked first.

“So, now that I know where you live I can actually come pick you up tomorrow.” Isak was confused for a moment and it clearly showed on his face. “For our coffee date?”

“Wait, what? You still want to go on that date with me?” he asked, baffled.

“Uh, yeah, why not?”

“After the mess tonight has been?”

“Well, I would say the first half of the night was a mess. The other half was kind of great, though,” Even replied, smiling genuinely at Isak. “So I am positive that tomorrow will be even better. Especially when you’re sober and not going around kissing girls.”

“Hey!” Isak protested, “she kissed me!”

“Anyway,” Even ignored him deliberately, not being able to keep the smile off his face, “you’re probably going to be hungover tomorrow and can’t function until noon, so I would suggest I pick you up in the afternoon? Around three?”

Isak nodded and cracked a smile. “Sounds good.”

“Good.”

They stared at each other for a moment, the tension rising up again. It would be the perfect timing for a kiss. The kind you always see in movies, the kiss on the doorstep shortly before they bid their date goodnight and finally go into their apartment. But Isak’s life wasn’t a movie and he had never kissed a guy before. So when Even came closer, he went in for a hug, thanked him again for being there for him tonight and basically fled into the building. He panicked, okay? As soon as the door shut close behind him, he wanted to bang his head against a wall because _what the fuck, Isak?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, I am still alive if you've been wondering. I know it's been like 84 years since I updated and I want to apologize for that. But halfway through the chapter I got some bad writer's block and didn't know what to do with this fanfic anymore. I was completely stuck. I kept trying to write but everything was utter bullshit, so I took a break. A really long break. I tried to focus instead on where I even wanted to go with this fic and asked myself if I even wanted to continue this at all, considering it was supposted to be a oneshot and I never intended to write more than one chapter. And since the ending of this chapter depended on whether or not I was going to keep writing this, I prolonged it even more because I couldn't decide what to do. But luckily, I figured out what I'm going to do with this! If I hadn't, the fanfic would have ended after this chapter which would have kind of sucked, considering I have a few more ideas that I want to write. I also felt like it wouldn't be fair to you guys to just end it like this. I hope you can forgive me, I'm a really slow writer (and maybe a bit lazy shh), and I hope this almost 7.5k words chapter makes up for it. There are a few more chapters to come, possibly two or three I think (depends on if I get any more ideas because things tend to escalate quickly when I write...). Though, I don't know when I'll be able to update next because I'm going to Oslo next week and I don't know how much time I will actually have to write. So please bear with me and love me ok, thank you. (I really wanna say I'll try to update before going to Oslo but we know me by now, so we all know this isn't going to happen.)
> 
> A big thank you to [Sue](http://www.julieseven.tumblr.com) and [Kit](http://www.towonderland27.tumblr.com) for betaing this cheesy piece of trash. Also huge thank you to the gc and my girl [Britt](http://www.isakje.tumblr.com) for cheerleading. you guys are the best! I hope you all enjoy it <3
> 
> (no, seriously, this is so cheesy holy hell, I hope it's okay and not too much)  
> ((but then again, its evak, they're cheesy and sappy as hell bye))

When Isak woke up the next morning, he had probably the biggest headache of his entire life. He could barely move or, more so, didn’t want to. He reached for his phone but immediately regretted it when the screen was too bright in his dark room. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that he had a message from Even and, of course, the boys. He checked Even’s text first.

   
(09:28)  
**Even:** good morning. hope your hangover isn’t too bad.  
looking forward to today

   
Isak looked down at his phone comically. There was one thing he was certain of now: Even was out of his mind. After everything that had happened, he still wanted to meet up with him? Isak knew that he was good at charming people - Magnus had told him several times - but he didn't know he was _that_ good. It took skill to make a guy stay after you punched him in the face and he watched you get kissed by someone else.

   
(12:03)  
**Isak:** I’m dying

(12:11)  
**Even:** that sounds a little dramatic, doesn’t it

(12:12)  
**Isak:** it’s the truth tho. don’t think I can make it today

(12:12)  
**Even:** are you for real?

(12:13)  
**Isak:** no, but I still feel like dying

(12:13)  
**Even:** haha go take a shower and when you’re ready, I’ll come get you. Maybe coffee will help

(12:14)  
**Isak:** coffee won’t help with a hangover tho

(12:14)  
**Even:** but maybe seeing me will

(12:16)  
**Isak:** that was so cheesy, it’s not even the alcohol anymore that makes me want to throw up

(12:16)  
**Even:** hey!

(12:17)  
**Isak:** it probably won’t make the hangover better but it will definitely make my day better

(12:17)  
**Even:** who’s the cheesy one now

(12:19)  
**Isak:** shut up, I’m going to take a shower now.

(12:19)  
**Even:** have fun

(12:20)  
**Isak:** thank you very much, I will

(12:20)  
**Even:** ohhh I bet you will

(12:22)  
**Isak:** oh my god you are insufferable. I hope you know that

(12:22)  
**Even:** oh yeah I do, believe me

(12:23)  
**Isak:** good

(12:25)  
**Even:** go take your shower now

   
Isak replied by sending a thumb up emoji, then checked the group chat. He wasn’t even surprised to read messages like “Are you okay?”, “What happened last night?”, “We only saw you leave with Even. Everything okay?”, “Please text us as soon as you read this” but neither did he have the energy to explain everything nor did he want to think about what happened last night. Sure, the part where he talked to Even in the park was nice but the part where he blew Emma off wasn’t something he wanted to remember. Isak typed a short “I’m fine, don’t worry” and locked his phone again, throwing it next to him on his bed. Afterwards, he got up slowly, his head hurting with the movement more than he thought was possible. “I will never drink again, Jesus Christ,” he mumbled to himself as he was walking towards the bathroom languidly.

It had happened too often to him. Opening Snapchat because he wanted to send a picture of something that reminded him of his friends to them but it was the front camera facing him. Every time, he got frightened by himself and was terrified if he actually was that ugly. And this was how Isak felt when he entered the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror for the first time that day. “Fuck, I look like trash,” he said, squinting at his own reflection. He had bags under his eyes and he looked even more exhausted than he actually felt. Having a shower was probably the best thing he could do right now.

Isak got out of his clothes and turned on the tap. Since the water took forever to get warm, he had to wait for a few minutes, quite literally freezing his ass off (the temperature in the bathroom itself wasn’t that high either), before he could get in. As soon as the hot water hit his skin, he sighed contently. The shower was doing wonders for him and he felt immediately more alive. He lost track of time, and eventually his skin started getting wrinkly, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to get out just yet, but he knew he couldn’t stay in there forever. After rinsing out the rest of his shampoo, he grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. His entire body was dripping, making the floor wet, which caused him to almost slip. But luckily, he got a hold of the sink and cursed to himself. This day was already starting out great.

Before he left the bathroom, Isak checked if anyone was around to see him. He didn’t want a rerun of what had happened a few weeks ago when he was done showering. Isak had left the bathroom in a hurry but tripped over his own feet and conveniently lost the towel from around his waist. He had been quick enough to snatch it before it fell on the floor but the damage had already been done and he could hear a “Nice ass!” and laughter from behind him. When Isak turned around, the towel in its rightful place again, he saw Eskild down the hallway who wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. The pure horror on his face was replaced by annoyance and he let out an irritated groan. “Fuck off, Eskild,” was his only reply while he made his way towards his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Weeks of teasing and bragging about how good Isak’s butt looked had followed, and he had tried to avoid his friend as much as possible. Sure, he liked his roommate and they got along pretty well but he was also a fucking pain in the ass sometimes (no pun intended). Eventually, he told himself that Eskild was just jealous and he got over it. Didn’t mean he wanted to repeat the whole thing, though. So after realizing that no one seemed to be within reach, he bolted out of the bathroom, trying to get to his bedroom as fast as possible. Looking down at his own body, he thankfully found that the towel was still where it belonged.

Isak flopped down on his bed and reached for his phone, checking yet again for any new messages. The guys were, of course, spamming in the group chat, demanding to know what had happened last night, but Even hadn’t texted him again. Which made sense, considering the other boy was awaiting a message from him.

  
(12:59)  
**Isak:** I’m finally done. I’ll text you again when I’m dressed and ready

(13:03)  
**Even:** holy shit how long does it take you to shower  
You did have fun in there, didn’t you

(13:05)  
**Isak:** oh my god even, stop it

(13:05)  
**Even:** YOU DID!!!

(13:06)  
**Isak:** no, I didn’t

(13:06)  
**Even:** sure you didn’t, buddy

(13:07)  
**Isak:** I’m blocking u

(13:08)  
**Even:** anyway  
You ever heard of save the environment?

(13:09)  
**Isak:** yes, why?

(13:10)  
**Even:** you’re doing the opposite and unlike you I care deeply about my planet

(13:10)  
**Isak:** I’m hungover!! I needed that shower okay

(13:11)  
**Even:** are you really trying to make excuses for hurting mother earth  
In the long run you showering for so long will have consequences that are much worse than your minor, temporary hangover

(13:13)  
**Isak:** did you just say minor  
Because this shit isn’t minor  
And I honestly cannot tell if you’re for real right now or just fucking with me

(13:14)  
**Even:** well I am definitely not fucking you right now, considering that we’re not even in the same room

  
When Isak read the text, his face turned a bright red. How could Even just write stuff like that? It wasn’t that it made him uncomfortable or anything, if anything he actually kind of welcomed it. He just didn’t really know how to reply and maybe he was also a bit embarrassed. Isak probably wouldn’t be able to face Even later if he responded to this sex thing now.

  
(13:20)  
**Isak:** 1) you are insufferable but you already know that and 2) I am getting dressed now

  
Before he locked his phone again, he opened Spotify and pressed shuffle. Some song he had forgotten he had even saved started playing, but he didn’t mind. Instead he moved his hips along to the beat. He liked dancing and goofing around to songs as long as it was in the safety of his own bedroom. Isak reached into his closet, grabbing the clothes he picked out for the day. While putting them on, he danced through his room, feeling hyped. He wasn’t as tired and exhausted as he was when he woke up, so the shower had actually helped.  

After he had put on the last piece of clothing, he stopped in front of the mirror and looked at himself. The dark circles around his eyes were still there and probably wouldn’t disappear in the next few hours. Apart from that, Isak believed he actually didn’t look too bad.

He prayed that he wouldn't fuck this up today. You didn't get many chances with other people, especially not someone as amazing, kind, and charming as Even, and Isak felt like he had already pushed his luck too much.

Smiling at himself confidently, he turned away from the mirror and texted Even that he was ready. _On my way_ was the reply he got back.

When he left his room, a smile was playing around the corners of his mouth. He was so excited to see Even again and there was even a little bounce in his step. As he walked by the living room, he saw Eskild sitting on the couch. He must have noticed Isak as he looked up at him. The fact that Isak was practically beaming seemed to make him suspicious as he raised an eyebrow at him. Isak stopped in his tracks and waited for his friend to explain himself, a confused look on his face.

“Why are you so happy? What’s going on?” Eskild eventually asked after giving him another once-over.

“What do you mean? Am I not allowed to be happy?”

His friend contemplated this for a moment, tapping his index finger against his chin. “Of course you are.” He paused for a second, then continued, “it’s just… weird. You are usually grumpy. I’m just wondering what got you so happy.”

He wanted to tell Eskild about Even so badly, do some ‘gay bonding’ like he would say. But Isak didn’t even know where this thing between him and Even was going, let alone what it was. It had only started blossoming recently and he still wasn’t 100% sure if the other boy liked him that way. So he would rather keep it to himself until he got that figured out.

“Just having a good day. It’s nothing,” he lied and shrugged. Before Eskild could say anything else, Isak got the hell out of there, snatching his jacket from the coat rack on his way out.

While waiting for Even to arrive, Isak leaned against the wall of his apartment complex and played some games on his phone. He didn’t know how long it would actually take for Even to get here but because enough time had passed since he sent his last text, he figured it wouldn’t be much longer.

As Isak was focused on his phone, he was startled by the cheerful ‘Hello’ directed at him. He looked up, eyes meeting Even’s, and a huge smile spread over his face.

“Hi,” he replied just as happily while stowing away his phone.

Before Even continued to speak, he seemed to be thoughtful for a second, his brows furrowing in confusion, eyes narrowing. “For how long have you been out here?”

“Not too long,” Isak answered casually and shrugged.

“Aren't you cold?”

Indeed he was. Isak had been so focused on his phone that he hadn’t really noticed until Even brought it up. “Maybe a little bit, now that you mention it.”

Even flashed him a big affectionate smile that was enough for him not to notice the cold again. “Well, then let’s go and get you warmed up.”

They walked side by side, close to each other, their arms almost touching but not quite yet. Isak had his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket and focused on the street ahead of him, only occasionally sneaking a glance at Even. He usually caught him looking and gave Isak a smile, who looked away bashfully, blushing and smiling to himself. It was mostly quiet between them, both enjoying the other’s company silently. It didn’t take them long until they reached the café that Even had been heading for. The café was rather small and not too busy, with a harmonious and peaceful atmosphere. Isak already liked it.

After he paid for his coffee, he chose a rather secluded area in the back of the café and sat down on a comfy chair, waiting for Even to join him. When he did, Isak couldn’t hide his surprise at Even’s choice of beverage.

“Hot chocolate?” he wondered, “you’re drinking hot chocolate?”

“Uh, yes?” Even replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. “Why are you so surprised?”

Isak shrugged, looking down at his own coffee. “I don’t know, I didn’t take you for a cocoa drinker. I was expecting something more… special?”

This earned him a big toothy grin and Even nodded knowingly. “You thought I was the kind of person who goes to Starbucks and orders a Latte Macchiato with not one but five pumps of hazelnut and vanilla syrup, two espresso shots and whipped cream but not _that_ much because I need to watch my waistline. Right?”

For a short moment Isak looked at him perplexed by the detailed description and then shook his head in disbelief, laughing softly. “Yeah, exactly,” he admitted, “but you know, hearing all of that coming out of your mouth actually confirms that you _are_ this kind of person.”

“Nope, this is enough. There’s nothing a hot chocolate can’t fix.” As Even said it, he raised the mug to his mouth and took a sip. When he put it back on the table, Isak noticed the milk froth on Even’s upper lip. He gestured towards it, pointed it out but when Even tried to wipe it away, he didn’t quite get the spot. “Is it gone?”

Again, Isak shook his head and Even tried a second time but failed yet again. He grinned amused at the other boy as he asked one more time if it was gone. “No. Wait, let me…” Isak muttered as he leaned across the table, brushing away the remaining milk froth. His thumb maybe lingered a moment too long on Even’s lip but he just couldn’t help himself. His lips were so _soft_. Isak could only imagine what kissing them would feel like when he took his seat again.

Isak fixated his eyes on those kissable lips but soon enough Even interrupted him as he thanked him quietly. Isak realised he was staring and immediately averted his gaze shyly, as he whispered, “no problem.” While he hoped that his creepy behavior hadn't been noticeable, he busied himself with opening the cookie that came along with his coffee. Afterwards he dipped it into his drink and took a bite.

They were quiet for a bit until Even spoke up again.

“You look good for someone who complained about dying earlier.”

Isak lightly blushed but chose to ignore the compliment. “Well, I _was_. But the shower helped.”

A wide grin played around Even’s lips. “Ahhh, the shower! Glad it helped.” Even winked at him, confusing Isak the slightest bit until he realised exactly why he had done it. And how could he have forgotten that part of their conversation?

Isak groaned loudly and shook his head, burying it in his hands. “Jesus, sometimes I cannot believe you.”

Even just laughed while wiggling his eyebrows at him. “No need to be ashamed,” he teased.

Although Isak was indeed embarrassed, his cheeks sporting a deep red, he smiled back. “We are not having this discussion again,” he replied determinedly.

The other boy nodded in understanding, his features going soft as he gently asked, “what do you wanna talk about instead?”

Isak thought for a moment, then pointed to Even’s nose tentatively. “How’s your nose?”

“Good, I guess. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” he answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. “But I told you before, the guy that punched me was a softie.”

“And I told you before that I am _not_ a softie!” Isak exclaimed but couldn’t help laughing.

“Sure, you’re not. Keep telling yourself that.”

Isak just shook his head in disbelief as he watched Even taking another sip of his hot chocolate. It still felt unreal that he was actually here, talking to Even, making stupid jokes and laughing about them, just enjoying each other's company. Before the incident, Isak had never talked to the other boy. He had only admired him from afar and decided against talking to him because he always thought that Even might find that weird, Isak just coming up to him and starting a conversation out of nowhere. So instead, he had chosen to whine about it to his friends who probably had been very tired of the ‘Even Bech Næsheim’ topic by now but had still listened nevertheless.

Isak had also daydreamed of him, imagining their conversations and what Even was actually like. And it shouldn't have come as a surprise but this whole scenario playing out right now? It was exactly how he imagined it, with Even being funny and teasing but also attentive and incredibly charming.

Silence surrounded them again, and while it had been okay the first few minutes, Isak was getting uncomfortable. The question that had been lingering on his mind, haunting him ever since that fateful day, threatened to burst out of him but whenever he opened his mouth, no words came out. He was obviously struggling, his mouth opening and falling shut immediately after. It took him by surprise when Even suddenly took his hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb in a calming manner as if to say: It's okay, take your time. Isak smiled at him gratefully and while it did help to some extent, he still fidgeted with the table cloth. He took a deep breath and finally the words were tumbling out of his mouth.

“Uhm… I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” he started slowly, quietly, unsure of himself.

Even nodded and smiled at him encouragingly as he sat up straighter, waiting for him to continue. It was only subtle but Isak’s fidgeting seemed to make the other boy nervous as well. Isak tried to stop himself.

“Why did you even come over that day?” As he said those words, he managed to hold Even’s intense gaze, surprising himself considering he couldn’t even get his mouth to work not even two minutes ago.

Even’s mouth formed an O, realisation dawning on his face. A smile graced his lips as he was scratching the back of his neck, a small blush creeping on his cheeks. Isak would never get tired of seeing him like this - all flustered and suddenly shy - nor the fact that he was responsible for it.

“Uhh, well,” Even tried, letting out a nervous laugh, “I was, well, I came over because I wanted to talk to you?” It was more of a question, as if he was unsure of how Isak would react to that confession.

Isak was definitely surprised, to say the least. “You did?” he asked incredulously, leaning forward on the table, eyebrows raised highly in disbelief.

“Yeah. Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get coffee or hang out sometime and I had everything planned out in my head because I was nervous as hell. But then you punched me in the face.”

If he was honest, Isak didn’t know what to focus on: the fact that Even had wanted to ask him out or the fact that he had been just as much of a trainwreck as Isak, trying to muster the courage to talk to the other boy.

“You had everything planned out, huh? What was your plan then?” Isak wanted to know, a big smirk plastered across his face.

Even groaned, burying his head in his hands. He shook his head shortly before looking up at Isak again. “You really want me to tell you?” A nod. “Jesus. So, like I said, I was really nervous and I had been wanting to talk to you for weeks but I kept putting it off because I thought you might think I’m weird or maybe you might not be interested. Which is ridiculous when I think about it now but any-”

“Wait, what? What makes you think I was interested?” Isak interrupted him promptly. His brow furrowed in confusion and he tilted his head slightly, curious to hear Even’s explanation.

“You stare a lot and you’re not very subtle. At first I thought it was the “fucking hell, that dude is weird” kind of staring but it wasn’t. Not at all.” By the end of it, a deep blush had already been formed on Isak’s cheek and he could feel his face quite literally burning. Isak had been convinced that he wasn’t too obvious with his staring, never allowed himself to let his gaze linger for more than 10 seconds. How had he even noticed that? It didn’t take him long to realise that Even had probably been staring too if he had picked up on that. But instead of addressing it, teasing Even about it, he tucked that knowledge away in the back of his mind. It was something he could smile about and cherish later.

“Well, anyway, my plan was to come up to you, looking extremely cool and handsome, flash you a big smile before I ask you if you wanted to hang out. You, of course, would be so surprised that you could only stare at me dumbfounded and I would have to repeat myself. You would be blushing by then but say yes or at least that's what I'm hoping and I would act cool like it wasn't affecting me at all and tell you I would text you and then I would walk away while you would gaze after me and as soon as I round the corner, you would freak out with your friends,” Even took a deep breath as he finished, a big toothy grin on his face.

His grin only widened when Isak looked at him stunned. Letting out a puff of air, he replied, “Wow. You really thought this through, huh?” He wouldn't ever admit that if it had happened like in Even’s little story, he would have exactly reacted like the other boy described it: speechless that his crush was talking to him, turning into a blushing mess and saying yes a tad too eagerly. And honestly, who wouldn't freak out when a guy like Even wanted to hang out?

The fact that Isak didn't deny any of this seemed to be enough to confirm Even’s assumptions. His eyes glinted knowingly and although it was subtle, Even appeared to be pleased with himself.

“Yeah, I did,” he admitted and nodded in agreement, “and the part where I walk up like this really cool guy worked. But when I opened my mouth, you ruined everything!” He tried to sound serious but couldn't stop the laughter from bursting out of him.

Isak immediately joined him, shaking his head. “I didn't even do it on purpose!” he exclaimed, trying to defend himself. “Wouldn't want to hurt a pretty face like yours.”

“Awww, you think I'm pretty?” Even asked him teasingly, placing a hand over his heart as if he was seriously touched by Isak’s words.

Suddenly, his half empty mug was more interesting than Even’s face as he muttered, “shut up.” He could feel his face heat up again in embarrassment and avoided looking at Even the best he could. Which was hard because have you seen this man? Gorgeous as hell. Isak would never get tired of looking at him.

“But no matter how it went down, we still ended up here,” Even eventually muttered softly, his eyes shining so beautifully in a way that took Isak's breath away for a second.

“Yeah, we did,” Isak agreed quietly and bravely locked his gaze with Even’s now, not giving in under the scrutiny of his look. Instead, he kept his eyes on him as if he feared Even would disappear if he only as much blinked.

“That was all I wanted.”

Isak nodded and smiled as he drank his coffee. When he had woken up this morning, he would have never thought his day would turn out this way. Sure, he was aware that he was going to meet up with Even, but he didn't expect things to go like this. While he was comfortable around Even, he was still awkward at times and blushed too easily at whatever Even said; yeah, he anticipated this to go much worse. But what he got instead was Even’s confession, which he definitely didn't expect. The other boy had thought about their conversation when they first talked in depth as well and it left Isak speechless. He didn't know what to make of or do with this information and he wondered if Even’s imagination stopped after the first meeting. But all that mattered right now anyway was that Even seemed to want this just as much as Isak which made him feel all warm and giddy on the inside.

It didn't happen often that Isak’s crush wasn't one-sided. So far it hadn't happened at all. Isak remembered all the fruitless crushes he had: Jonas, a few other guys from school, that one guy he had made out with at a party but had then panicked and was now hiding behind a girlfriend Isak knew he didn't love and never would. Isak thought Even would be one of them. Just another boy that wouldn't reciprocate his feelings and that Isak would get over rather quickly. It was always only a matter of time. He was delighted that this situation seemed to be different for once.

Eventually, Isak emptied his mug and wiped his mouth. He watched as Even put down his cup shortly after him. “Do you wanna get anything else? Another cup of coffee? Maybe food?” Even asked.

“Food sounds good. I saw earlier that they sell waffles,” Isak replied thoughtfully. Before he could say anything else, Even was already out of his chair and said, “Waffles it is then. Be right back.”

He turned on his heel, starting his walk to the counter to order, when Isak called after him. Even stopped in his tracks and turned back around, facing Isak. “Uh, can you also get me a hot chocolate?” he inquired shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Even’s smile was wide when he answered. “Of course.”

Isak watched Even’s back as he made his way to the front of the café and ordered two hot chocolates, Isak’s waffle and a muffin for himself. When he came back to their table, he put down one of the cups in front of Isak and the other one on his side, sitting down again afterwards.

“It’ll be a while until you get your food, though. They said all their waffles are freshly baked,” Even told him before he took a bite from his muffin.

“Okay, cool. Thanks.” He nodded shortly, then asked, “how much is it? The hot chocolate and the waffles, I mean?”

Even was still chewing the bits of his muffin, so it took him a while to answer. He tried to eat faster but it only caused him to choke on it which then turned into a coughing fit. He hit his own chest in an attempt to stop it but only when he also drank some of his cacao did he calm down a bit. Isak looked at him worried and reached out his hand tentatively to touch Even’s but backtracked in the last second. “Are you okay?” Isak wanted to know with concern laced deeply in his voice.

Instead of answering immediately, Even let out another cough but nodded. “Yep, I’m good. I’m good.”

Isak raised his eyebrows in suspicion. “You sure?”

The other boy made a ‘mhmm’ sound as he took another sip of his hot chocolate. He shook his head and wiped away the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes due to all the coughing. “Okay, I’m all good now, really,” he said more to himself than Isak. The muffin was pushed aside as Even chose to eat that one later, and instead looked back up at Isak. “Don’t worry about paying though. This one is on me,” he declared with a bright smile on his face. And while it was hard not to just give in when Even smiled at him like that, he couldn’t accept the offer.

“No, you really don’t have to do this. I can pay for myself,” Isak protested.

“Because you’re a strong independent woman who doesn’t need her date to pay for her?” Even asked, eyebrows raised, and a grin playing around his lips.

Isak thought for a moment, then looked him dead in the eye as he said seriously, “Yes, exactly.” He sat up straighter subconsciously but his posture faltered soon enough though and his laugh could be heard as clear as a bell. It didn’t take long for Even to join him, and yet again Isak considered his laugh the most beautiful sound on earth.

Even’s laugh soon became soft and Isak could recognize something in his eyes that looked a lot like… fondness. “You can pay next time,” he promised.

The possibility of having a repeat session of this made Isak smile even more and he tried to hide his pink cheeks by looking down at his hot chocolate and taking a sip. Before he could reply anything though, a girl came up to their table to place a plate down in front of Isak. He thanked her smilingly and began eating. The waffle was delicious and Isak couldn’t stop the groan slipping out of his mouth. He noticed Even staring at him comically, and with his mouth still stuffed with food, he asked him, “What?”

Even tried to hide his grin as he said, “nothing. It’s just, you look and sound like you’re having an out of this world experience. You sure you don’t want me to leave you alone with those waffles?”

“I mean, they are out of this world. But if you wanna see someone who really has a holy experience every time he eats waffles, you should join us for lunch on Monday. Mahdi is like, obsessed with them,” Isak replied, grinning at the thought of Mahdi and his love for waffles.

“Mahdi?”

“Oh yeah, he’s one of my best friends,” he explains,  “he eats them every day in the cafeteria for lunch. I don’t know how he’s not tired of it yet. The lady there always has them ready before Mahdi even orders them, so he can dive into paradise straightaway.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Even demanded as he was leaning forward on the table, his eyes insanely wide.

Isak just shook his head while he laughed. “No, I’m not. I am 100% serious about this. You don’t joke around when it comes to Mahdi and his waffles.”

“Jeez, I guess I’ll have to join you guys on Monday then to see this for myself,” he responded, a grin spreading across his face.

“Yeah, that would be great,” Isak said as he continued to eat his food. He switched between stuffing his mouth with waffles and drinking his cacao. It wasn’t long until he was finally finished and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He looked at Even who had picked up his muffin again, eating away at it.

They fell in silence again with Even munching on his muffin while Isak watched him subtly. He could sit like this forever, just staring at this beautiful boy sitting across from him. But he knew that wasn’t possible and that they needed to get home pretty soon where they would part ways. A horrible thought, if you asked Isak. But looking at his phone, he realised that they had been sitting here for hours and that it was getting late. Talking to Even seemed to make him lose track of time entirely.

When Even was done eating his muffin, Isak nodded his head in the general direction of the front of the café. “Do you wanna get anything else or are you ready to go home?”

Even smiled at him warmly as he answered, “let’s go home.”

When they left the café, it was starting to get dark outside, the sun painting the sky in a bright, beautiful orange. And while this was a beautiful view, Isak would rather look at Even who was even more stunning.

They made their way home quietly. Isak longed to reach out his hand, hold Even’s in his but like earlier he restrained himself and instead let his arms dangle at his sides. Too soon did they reach Isak’s shared flat and Isak knew this would be the end of a wonderful day spent. As soon as he would say his goodbyes to Even and go inside, the spell would be broken and he would return to the real world. God, there were so many things he still wanted to tell him and Isak’s head was spinning with thoughts and a million other questions that threatened to burst right out of him. He didn't even know where to start or if he should at all.

When they came to a halt in front of the kollektiv, the two of them just stared at each other until Even broke into a smile. Isak looked at him confused, asking him a silent ‘What?’.

“I was right. Today was even better than last night,” Even explained. “And you didn't kiss anyone.”

 _Not yet_ , Isak’s brain supplied helpfully but Isak tried not to ponder over it too much. “Yeah,” he breathed, a small smile dancing around his lips. “I’m just glad Emma finally knows how I feel about her even though I wasn’t really nice about it. I mean I feel bad but also kind of relieved, you know?”

“Hmm, yeah.” Even agreed with a nod of his head. He thought for a moment, tilting his head slightly. “But it wouldn’t have been fair to either of you to keep this going, so you did the right thing. Although you really could have been nicer about it.”

Isak smiled helplessly at the grin he was met with. “I know, but I don’t think I would have gotten my point across otherwise. I hope she isn’t too mad.”

The thing was: Isak really didn’t want to upset Emma and he definitely hadn’t planned on telling her like that. He wanted to explain this to her calmly, not when he was drunk off his ass. But when she had kissed him, he had just lost it - which didn’t justify his behavior - but he couldn’t exactly say he regretted anything. Isak was glad the words were finally out there and so he didn’t have to keep up this lie anymore that was slowly eating away at him. He couldn’t do it any longer.

“Ahh, I’m sure she won’t stay mad for too long. Not at someone with a pretty face like yours.” Even’s smirk was marvelous as he said it so casually, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Isak’s brows were raised in a mix of surprise and confusion while heat rose to his cheeks for the millionth time this day. The other boy ignored it and shrugged. “Just use your charm on her. It’ll work.”

“Like it worked on you?” Isak had his arms crossed on his chest and a challenging glint in his eyes. His lips spread into a smirk as he waggled his eyebrows at him. Isak didn’t know where the sudden burst of confidence came from. But he didn’t mind at all because soon Even’s look of astonishment turned into breathless chuckles and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and heard.

Even looked down for a second, shaking his head, and then looked back up again. His gaze pierced into Isak’s eyes with such an intensity he had to avert them. “Yeah, exactly,” Even finally said, grinning like a cheshire cat.

After that they stayed silent, only sharing secret smiles with each other, while Isak buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Isak had to process this information. His crush had basically told him that he liked him too, that he could charm anyone if he wanted to and even managed to do that to Even. Even Bech Næsheim liked him and this knowledge still felt somewhat surreal to him. He didn’t really know what to do with it.

During that whole conversation Isak hadn’t noticed that they had been getting closer, only standing a few meters apart now. Suddenly, he had a deja vu to last night where they were in this exact same position, Even only meters away from him but coming closer and closer and Isak standing there frozen, not knowing what to do. He tried not to let the panic rise in him again. He _wanted_ this, so why was he so damn nervous about it?

This time Even searched his face, silently asking ‘Is this okay?’, and Isak only nodded because of course it was! God, Isak desperately wanted to kiss him, feel Even’s lips pressed against his own. He tried to swallow his nervousness when they were only centimeters apart now, his heart pounding so loud in his chest he was sure Even could hear it. This time he wouldn’t hug Even and he would definitely not run away again. No, this time would be completely different.

When their noses brushed, they shared the same breath, inhaling and exhaling each other. Isak never wanted this moment to stop, never wanted the bubble they were currently in to burst. But the universe seemingly wasn’t on Isak Valtersen’s side lately. As their lips were almost touching at this point, Isak’s phone suddenly ringed. With that, the spell was broken, the two of them jumping apart, as Isak fished his phone out of his pocket.

 _Magnus_. 

One of these days he was actually going to kill him.

Isak cursed under his breath as he answered the call, not being able to keep the annoyance from his voice, “what is it, Magnus?”

Magnus didn’t seem to notice that Isak was annoyed and started babbling away happily, “We heard someone from school is throwing a party and we wanted to know if you’re in? We’re currently pregaming at my place. Please, please, come, it will be so much fun!” His friend sounded way too excited, like more than usual, as if he had already had his fair share of drinks. “And you still haven’t told us what happened last night and have been ignoring us all day. We are deeply concerned about you, Isak Valtersen. So you are obligated to come and explain this to us.” Magnus tried to sound serious and genuine, he really did, but soon afterwards Isak heard him chuckle on the other side of the phone. He didn’t want to know how much Magnus had already drunk so far.

Isak thought about it. He didn’t feel like partying but he guessed he owed the guys an explanation. So he let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head as he gave in, “okay, I’ll come.” Magnus squealed in his ear loudly, making Isak hold the phone away from himself and clench his teeth at the screeching sound. He shouted at Jonas and Mahdi that Isak was going to join them, which was followed by deafening hollering.

Eventually, Isak said his goodbyes to Magnus and then looked at Even apologetically. “I’m sorry about that.”

Even shook his head and cracked a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “No, no, it’s fine.” Isak knew it wasn’t. Hell, he didn’t think it was fine and he was going to kill Magnus later for ruining this perfect moment. Why couldn’t he have called a minute later? But Magnus had never had a good timing, Isak knew that.

“Looks like I’ll be going to another party tonight,” he said, shuffling around awkwardly. Isak didn’t want this to end just yet. He would say anything to keep this conversation going for a little while longer.

Even arched his eyebrow, smirking at Isak. “Do I need to worry about you going around kissing girls while I’m not there?” he joked, trying to sound nonchalant, but the slight concern in his voice slipped through anyway. His heart actually clenched at that tone.

“No, you don’t,” he reassured him, looking at him fondly. Why he would ever want to kiss anyone but Even now was beyond him.

It was only subtle but Isak could see the corners of Even’s lips lift a bit immediately. “I won’t drink anyway. Probably. Maybe.” Isak pretended to think about that for a moment and then started cackling. “Okay, I won’t drink too much. I won’t survive another hangover like this morning.”

“Mhm, I’ve heard showers help,” Even replied teasingly, licking his lips. Isak tracked the motion with his eyes, blatantly staring at him, before he shook his head to collect his thoughts again.

“Oh my God, Even, I can't believe you brought that up again!” Isak exclaimed who struggled to be serious about this. “Will you ever stop?” Isak had a feeling he wouldn't. Something that he had noticed within only a few days of talking to Even is that he loved teasing others, specifically Isak. So the shower gag would be brought up over and over again until it got old, Isak knew that much.

“Not in the near future, no,” Even confirmed his assumptions but Isak wasn't even mad. It was a joke and if it really made him uncomfortable, he knew Even would stop if he asked him to. The other boy wouldn't intentionally hurt him. So instead, he sighed dramatically like it was the worst thing to ever happen to him.

“Anyway, I don't want to hold you up any longer. Go to your party and have fun. I’ll see you on Monday,” Even said, giving Isak one of his fondest smiles. He started walking backwards, waiting for Isak to say his goodbyes. He was quite amazed by Even who didn’t run into something along his way because Isak had been staring a lot at him until he managed to open his mouth.

“Yeah, see you on Monday,” he replied softly and watched as Even waved at him before turning around and strolling off into the night. Isak looked after him, only darting his eyes away when Even disappeared around the corner. He already missed the tall, sweet boy.

Isak wandered off into the opposite direction and seeked to look forward to meeting his friends, telling himself it was going to be fun. When he got on the tram, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and got it out. First, Isak thought it was going to be one of the boys, asking him where he was and when he would arrive at Magnus’ but he got it completely wrong. It was a text from Even.  
  
(18:53)  
**Even:** had a lot of fun today, it was great. can't wait till Monday  
  
Isak smiled to himself, warmth filling his body from head to toe all over again. He still couldn't wrap his head around what was happening but it was obviously a good thing, so he wouldn't complain. His smile grew bigger as he typed out a reply.  
  
(18:55)  
**Isak:** me too. I liked talking to you. seeing you actually did help with my hangover.  
even bech næsheim, the greatest hangover cure

(18:56)  
**Even:** aww haha stop it, you're making me blush  
glad I could help you tho

(18:58)  
**Isak:** what? me making you blush?  
incredible

(19:00)  
**Even:** ikr haha

(19:10)  
**Isak:** also thank you for walking me home.

(19:14)  
**Even:** of course.  
  
Yeah, today had definitely been one of Isak’s favorite days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! let me know what you think :)


End file.
